21 Drabbles for the Pirates Soul
by Zoro-luver2000
Summary: The title explains it all...PG for a couple of swears. all chapters are 500 words or less.Please R
1. Crossword Puzzle

Zoro-Luver2000: Oda-san owns one piece......not mesa. ='(

* * *

**_21 drabbles for the Pirates Soul_**

* * *

**CROSSWORD PUZZLE**  
  
Nami sat on the deck reading her newspaper. She smiles when she finds the ' pirates guess who' crossword puzzle. She grabs her pencil and looks at the clues.  
  
Across  
  
#1. Straw-Hat ........................  
  
#4. Going .................  
  
The redhead quirks an eyebrow and then writes in her answers. She looks at the next line.  
  
#7. Pirate Hunter.......................  
  
#6. Greatest.......................in the world  
  
#8. All..............  
  
Down  
  
#2. ..............-San  
  
#3. ................'s dream is to cure all diseases.  
  
#5. ....................sea warrior  
  
#9. Thieving orange haired bitch named ..............; Navigator.  
  
Nami fills in everything until she reached the final clue.   
  
Nami: WHAT THE!??  
  
She writes in her name and then looks at the puzzle to see a hidden message. She reads it   
  
Nami: got, ya, Nami....Roronoa Zoro.......  
  
She sees tape on the paper and pulls off the puzzle to reveal todays REAL puzzle.   
  
Nami: ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOROOOOOOOO!  
  
In the men's quarters Zoro leaned against the wall holding in his laughter. he has been planning that for weeks.

* * *

I will Update soon, I'm trying to get over my writers block and add the other 20 chapters. 


	2. Mr SnuggleKins

* * *

**_Mr. Snuggle-kins_**

* * *

" Wheres my sword!" Zoro bellows. The crew of the GOING MERRY stare at him " you lost one?" Nami asked as she looked up from her newspaper. Zoro's eye twitched and Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper danced away.   
  
" I didn't loose it....it was taken!"  
  
" well then why don't you go look for it?"   
  
Zoro grumbles and walks off. Meanwhile, " Nami-san will love me for sure when she tastes this salad!" Sanji says, heart-eyed as he uses a LARGE knife to cut some lettuce. Zoro walks into the lounge and looks at Sanji.  
  
" Oi, shitty cook have you seen my...............WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SWORD!"  
  
Sanji looks at Zoro with Yabashiri in his hand  
  
" erm.......making a salad for Nami-san?"  
  
" with MY sword!"  
  
" HEY! i needed a sharp knife! i couldn't find the sharpener and all the other knives were dull!"  
  
Zoro's eye twitches and he pounces on Sanji for another fight. A dust cloud emitted from the fight and Zoro sword got shot out the window and hit something, making it suck to the mast. The two stop and Zoro ran outside to see Usopp hugging the mast crying.   
  
" NOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Zoro looks at Usopp " what the hell?" as The long nosed man pointed to him  
  
" you hurt Mr. Snuggle-kins!"  
  
" who?"   
  
" Mr. Snuggle-kins!"  
  
Zoro looks up at his sword to see that it pinned a Teddy bear with an outfit to match Usopps to the mast. He mumbles incoherently and then climbs up the mast. He gets his sword back and throws Mr. Snuggle-kins to Usopp. He climbs back down to see Usopp hugging his bear when Luffy appears behind him " and i thought i was childish..."

* * *

Im trying my best to think of things for this story 


	3. Sugar high and Memnoch the devil

Zoro-luver2000: i dun own whatever has been written in this story...

* * *

**_Sugar High and Memnoch the Devil_**

* * *

It was a quiet day on the GOING MERRY. Sanji has just served Nico Robin some homemade chocolate while she is laying on her bed, reading MEMNOCH THE DEVIL, book 5 of Anne Rice's vampire chronicles, in the women's quarters. Nami is making out a map when all of a sudden.  
  
" WOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO!"   
  
Nami looks over at Robin whom is now dancing horribly on her bed with the book in hand chanting " Armand ish dead, Armand ish dead, Armand is dead! Armand ish dead Armand ish dead..." She continues this chant for a good 5 minutes. Nami stares at Robin like she was insane. Soon The entire crew joined Nami in their stares. Zoro looks at Sanji " what the hell did you put in that chocolate!?" Sanji looks at the swordsman and bites down on his cigarette. " i put everything that the instructions told me to put in it!" Zoro grits his teeth together and watches the dancing robin. After 10 minutes, Luffy broke the ' Armand ish dead' chant. " ummmmm Robin? whose Armand?"

* * *

Zoro-luver2000: this has happened in real life...my best friend loves Anne rice's books and was reading Memnoch the devil, also she hates Armand so when she finds out that Armand commits suicide by jumping into a burning building ( i forgot what kind of building) for reasons i have forgotten. She started doing what Robin did, so i figured that since robin reads alot of books, maybe she could be like my friend and since she normally doesn't act like that, put her on a sugar high! 


	4. Rum Run

Zoro-Luver2000: i warn that these will be weird and odd. I dun own OP

* * *

It was a dark moonless night. Sanji cracks open one of his eyes and sits up in his hammock. Rubbing his head, he knew it was about time to get up and make breakfast. He dresses and steps onto the deck, his eye(s) straining to see. taking a couple of blind steps, his hands in front of him feeling his way around for the steps to get to his kitchen. all of a Sudden, the hairs on the back of his neck, arms and legs began to stand on end when he hears footsteps. He follows the sounds to the stairs he has been searching for, and cautiously climbs up them. Making sure not to make any noise. Sanji began to sweat and his heart races. His heart thudding in his chest so loud that he could hear it, feeling as if it was going to leap out of his chest. He starts to shake, feeling cold and hot at the same time.   
  
Sanji ( whispers ): i shouldn't have watched that horror film last night...  
  
He whispers quietly as he reaches for the door knob. Cursing his over active imagination. Sweating badly and his heart still angrily pounding in his chest. He slowly takes a deep breath and opens the door, making a creaking noise. He steps inside to hear gulping as if someone were drinking something. He hastily flipped on the light switch to see a certain green haired man gulping rum. Sanji's right eye twitches in anger as he shoves his hands into his pockets and prepares to kick Zoro through the wall. Zoro drops the the rum bottle, shattering it. The swordsman grumbles and grabs another bottle, drool running down the corners of his mouth. The Sanji realized, Zoro was sleep walkin...errr drinking. He smiles slightly and then walks behind Zoro. He aims to wards the door and sends Zoro flying through the kitchen door and into the mast. Sanji smiles and cleans up the kitchen and prepares breakfast as Zoro sleeps on the deck as if nothing could disturb his slumber.

* * *

Im working on the other 17 chapters, i need time to come up with ideas. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!begs 


	5. Cyclops

Zoro-Luver2000: mesa sorry that i haven't updated in a while,but apparently some ppl dun want me to or something...i barely have any reviews. so please review, reviews mean alot to me.

* * *

**_Cyclops  
_**

* * *

" how come we never see Sanji's left eye?" Usopp asked out of the blue while the other crew members try to sleep. " i have no idea...." Luffy exclaimed as Zoro opens one eye to see whats going on. " why don't you just push his hair out of his face and look at it?" He remarks before falling asleep. Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper hop out of their hammocks and walk over to the blonde cook, sleeping peacefully in his hammock. Usopp slowly and gently moves Sanji's hair out of place. Chopper looked at Sanji and ran away screaming. Usopp fainted and Luffy just stared. " ummmm where is his eye?" Zoro opens his eyes and looks at Luffy. " Oi! what is it now?" he said in a loud whisper. Luffy pointed to Sanji's face " he has only one eye......" Zoro's eyes shot open and he then strides over to Luffy and the Love cook. Zoro looks at Sanji and then shrugs. " well whaddaya know...the Love cook is a cyclops..." A long awkward silence passed before Zoro takes out one of his swords and aims it at Sanji's heart. " lets put him out of his misery....." Luffy looks at Zoro " no, if we kill the cook......who will cook???who will cook meat? no cook means........no meat!" He takes the sword and runs away from an angry Zoro. Sanji opens his eye and then sits up. The cook laughs wholeheartedly before taking off the patch that covered his left eye. " that was grand.....i only wish i could've taken a picture of it." 


	6. Motion Of The Ocean

* * *

Motion of the ocean

* * *

" Luffy can't compete!" " why not!?"  
" You can cheat!"  
" I won't cheat!!!"  
"but you can so you can't do this!" yelled Usopp.  
Sanji sighed " Luffy, go to the deck and wait...I'll cook ribs for supper tonight if you do." Luffy grinned and catapulted himself through the trap door and to the deck. Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji grinned. " whose first?"  
" I'm Not!"  
" I'm Not!"  
I'm N.........damnnit" Sanji cursed. The Love Cook sighed and dropped his pants. Usopp blushed and Zoro snickered ( A/N: Zoro can snicker???). " Next?" said Usopp.  
" Not next!"  
" took my turn!" Usopp sweatdroped and pulls off his overalls and undershorts. Zoro and Sanji stared for a moment before bursting out laughing.  
" I guess what they say about big noses is wrong!!!" Zoro sat down on the couch and held his gut. Sanji and Usopp looked at Zoro with raised eyebrows. " Your turn..." Zoro stood up with a confident smirk on his face and dropped his pants. " damn..."  
''Double damn...."  
" that...is...huge."  
" what they say about noses are wrong, but the better you are with a sword, the bigger it is..."  
Usopp got annoyed and yelled. " HEY! its not the size of the wave! Its the Motion of the ocean!!!"

* * *

Zoro-luver2000: i know i went a bit ooc in this, but please review 


	7. THE ULTIMATE WEAPON!

* * *

Still Dun own it, sorry it took me a while to write another chapter. kinda in a writers block right now. Thanx for the reviews!

* * *

  
**_The ultimate weapon._**

* * *

Luffy and Usopp were running out the deck with Zoro chasing them. Luffy and Usopp were laughing their heads off before they noticed that Zoro had stopped running and had his head down. They figured something was wrong with him so they walked up to him. " hey Zoro, whats wrong?" Luffy asked " it's nothing..I just never thought i get the chance." Zoro replied in a deep sad voice.  
" the chance to do what?" Usopp questioned.  
" to try the ultimate weapon...it is a family tradition passed on through the generations, it is all i remember of my family's ways..." Zoro said inspirationally. In awe, Luffy and Usopp drew closer to the swordsman. " what is the ultimate weapon?" They asked in unison. Zoro smirked and raised his finger to his mouth. Luffy and Usopp drew closer as Zoro slowly slid the finger into his mouth and kept it there for a brief moment. He removed his finger when Luffy and Usopp were close to him. " the Ultimate weapon...The Roronoa family defense is.." He then stuck another finger in his mouth and pulled it out. He then shoved one finger into Luffy's ear and then one into Usopp's. " THE WET WILLIE!" He laughed his ass off while Luffy and Usopp started to make sounds of disgust and ran away. Zoro smiled with a satisfied look on his face, while he rubbed his fingers on his clothes. " that'll teach them to wake me up again..." He then slumped down in his usual spot and took a nap. Three hours later, Usopp and Luffy sneak up to the swordsman, lick their index fingers, and shove them in Zoro's ears while he is napping. Zoro woke with a start and then began the chase all over again.

* * *

I know i went a lil OOC on this, but this idea came out of no where and i just had to write it. 


	8. Staying AliveThe Bastard

I still dun own it...Sorry i havent written in a while. Havent been struck with many ideas lately

* * *

Still Alive...The Bastard 

It was a regular day for the straw hat pirates. Robin had picked up another one of Anne Rice's Vampire Chronicles at the last port town they were in. The crew was eating breakfast when.  
"HE DIDNT DIE"  
The crew jumped when Robin slamed open the door to the lounge. "who didnt die?" Nami asked. Robin slamed her book down on the table. "ARMAND! HE DIDNT DIEEEEEEEE!" Zoro turned towards Sanji. "Were you feeding her those chocolates again!" Luffy quircked an eyebrow at Robin. "you should really stop reading those books......" Robin glared at her book. "Armand...he didnt die...the bastard..."


	9. Luffy's new song

I know! i have not written anything in a LONG time...but i just though of this. and i dun own One Piece

* * *

**_Luffys new song._**

Everything was normal on the Going Merry. Well, almost...It was very quiet, a spooky kind of quiet. Zoro walked out onto the deck and hears something very faint. It was foggy out so he could barely see. He heads towards the sound which was coming from the bow. but then the noise became clearer and translated to.  
" I dont wanna be a chicken, I wanna be a duck! so i shake my butt.." Luffy then goes off onto a chain of annoying noises which seem to go in rythem with the song. After a while Zoro became annoyed of the repetative song but hated the fact that he couldnt push Luffy off of the bow...So what did he do? He climbed up onto the bow, sneaking quietly behind Luffy, sticking his finger in his mouth. he then shoved the finger in Luffy's ear, giving him a wet willie.


End file.
